


Accepting

by Mareel



Series: Accepting/Loss [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Archer/Reed, Drabble, Enterprise, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a serious injury, Reed considers the implications of not being 'fine' this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting

**Author's Note:**

> Future medical science seems to be up to the task of mending most of the injuries suffered by the _Enterprise_ crew. But what happens on the day when the damage is permanent?
> 
>  
> 
>   
> _Archived to Reed's Armory on 06/28/2003_  
> 

_**Reality-**_-

Damage that cannot be repaired, now or ever, not by skill, or desire, or even love.  
Things that one can't change, or do over.

_ **Facades--** _

Wrapping ourselves in them, hiding what reality? Our imperfections, insecurities,  
personal tragedy or unspoken pain?  
Too much truth?  
Too much love? Or not enough?

Breaching pretense,  
Scattering shards or slipping in silently... Reaching inside, or reaching out...  
Hands or eyes--meeting, clasping,  
exchanging loss for love.

Facing the reality together,  
perhaps it's not actually so unbearable even if it's forever,  
if it were to be shared.

_**Reality-**_-

His acceptance... and my own.  
Comforting, really.

  


* * *

  


~the end~


End file.
